blackgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Rudolf
Rudolf Acerbi is a rogue werewolf and brother to fellow criminal, Claire Acerbi. He is arguably known as Kain Carter's nemesis. Biography Rudolf and his sister were orphaned when they were children when vampires slaughtered their compound. They both escaped and had to spend their childhood as scavengers, desperately looking for food. They mostly fed on foxes, drug addicts and homeless people. Overtime, they began to grow a taste for blood and because they were never caught, a taste for crime as well. Rudolf especially loved killing because of his younger, impressionable mind. Criminal life Rudolf and Claire spent most of their time doing whatever they wanted. They stole, raped and killed what they wanted. Whenever challenged or were about to be apprehended, they attacked with merciless brutality. Kain After a few years, Claire brought a young werewolf, Kain Carter with them. Rudolf hated Kain on sight but kept his mouth shut on Claire's orders. He got even more enraged when he learned that Kain and Claire were having a relationship. When Kain and Claire broke it off and Claire ordered Rudolf to kill him, Rudolf relished the notion and was ready to tear Kain apart. Kain escaped with his life after near blinding him with powdered silver. When they found out that Kain joined the Slayers, Rudolf has been eagerly waiting for a chance to fight and kill Kain. Working for Seraph He got another chance to battle his enemy when he and Claire joined the Slayers' arch-enemy, Seraph in releasing his brother, the Nephilim and bring the end of humanity. Rudolf and Claire were only in it for power and riches, not interested in the end of the world (and of course, killing their former partner). Rudolf and Kain entered into a feirce battle at an underground club in New York which was owned by an expert in cryptography, who deciphered the ancient text to the Key of Abaddon's location, which would open Hell itself. Kain was defeated but spared by Seraph to be used as an insurance policy (the crytologist was killed before Seraph could find out the coordinates - but the Slayers knew). Seraph had Kain restrained and tortured by the manic Rudolf. However, Rudolf was outwitted by Kain and he escaped. This did not matter as Seraph found out the coordinates without the Slayers, and ordered Kain's execution. Death Rudolf met Kain one last time at the Tomb of the Fallen, which he was guarding should the Slayers learn of any way to stop Seraph and his brother. Kain and Rudolf were locked in an extremely brutal fight. Kain managed to survive the insane Rudolf's attacks by throwing him in the (now shallow) pit that the Nephilim arose from. Kain then broke the chains holding the silver pillar above the pit. Rudolf was impaled and died instantly. Abilities * Heightened senses (in both forms) * Can become lupine at night * Powers enhanced when in full moon * Increased healing factor * Increased libido * Superhuman strength * Superhuman reflexes * Superhuman speed * Skilled in combat * Skilled acrobat * Retains human mind when 'lupine' Appearance In human form, Rudolf is quite tall, has black hair and brown eyes. However, like all werewolves, if he is angered, he grows fangs and his eyes become yellow. When lupine, he has the normal traits - yellow eyes, bipedal wolf form, smaller then a female and is taller than his human form. He is about a foot larger than Kain in lupine form. Personality Rudolf is insane, manic, bloodthirsty and very easy to anger. He is devoted to his older sister intensely and will do anything for her (even tolerate another wolf in theor 'pack' - despite it amplifying his jealousy). He is very competitive and holds grudges for years. When fighting, he is like a berserker, attacking and attacking until his prey or enemy is torn to shreds - afterwards, he devours the remains. See Also * Claire * Lycaon * Fenrir * Werewolf * Seraph * The Slayers Category:Werewolves Category:Villains